darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gutter
The Gutter is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Gutter is a cluster of wooden platforms, bridges, and ladders located deep underground. It is very similar in appearance to Blighttown from Dark Souls. The defining characteristics of the Gutter are the lack of light, necessitating the use of a Torch or Cast Light, as well as the large number of Poison Statues that launch poison-inflicting projectiles at players as they pass by. As well, the wooden structures that make up the level are unstable and may occasionally drop below the player's feet, moving them down a level in the buildings. Scattered throughout the level are numerous torch sconces that can be ignited with a lit torch. Lighting these sconces can prove invaluable for navigating the level, as they can reveal hidden paths or serve as markers to indicate locations that the player has traversed before. In Scholar of the First Sin, lighting all of these torches will cause a Dark Spirit to invade. The level is filled with hollows, who may mob and ambush unsuspecting players who venture forth without a source of light and do not keep an eye on their surroundings. While not very threatening individually, the level's vertical design and lack of light allows them to surprise players at inopportune moments. Care should be taken while navigating the Gutter so as to avoid being overwhelmed or knocked into the abyss. Adjacent Locations *Majula *Grave of Saints *Black Gulch Bonfires *'Upper Gutter': After arriving in The Gutter (the ledge with a large number of poison spitting statues), fall down onto the structure just below the ledge. Towards the bottom end of the structure is the bonfire, on a different platform. *'Central Gutter': Immediately before the series of ladders and platforms leading down to Black Gulch, this bonfire is located close to a makeshift sconce behind a breakable wall. Enemies Respawning *Undead Prisoner *Hunting Dog *Undead Citizen *Corrosive Egg Insect (SotFS) *Poison Horn Beetle *Coal Tar (SotFS) Non Respawning *Corrosive Ant Queen *Heide Knight (SotFS) *Melinda the Butcher *Mimic (SotFS) *Gutter Denizen (SotFS) Notes *Sometimes when an enemy drops an item, it will go through the floor and fall to the bottom of the stage. Exiting and continuing the game will make the item appear where it should have dropped initially. Scholar of the First Sin *Multiple torch sconces have been moved, replaced and added. Lighting all of them will cause Gutter Denizen to invade. *The steel chest Mimic in Iron Keep that held the Lightning Winged Spear has been moved here. It replaces the wooden chest that contains the Twinkling Titanite and three Small Smooth & Silky Stones; these treasures have been moved later into the level as corpse drops, near a Fragrant Branch of Yore. *A red-plumed Heide Knight has been placed in the area leading up to the zip line tower, below the long ladder and next to the steel chest (whose contents have been changed from Ring of the Evil Eye to the Aurous' Set). Upon defeat he will drop the Heide Lance and Heide Knight Iron Mask. Category:Dark Souls II: Locations